


My Horcrux Child

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Not So Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Protective Severus Snape, Protective Voldemort, Vampire Harry Potter, Vampire Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Voldemort was possessive over the things he considered his, one of those things happen to be Harry Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

Voldemort was possessive over the things he considered his, one of those things happen to be Harry Potter. At first, he thought that it was just about killing the boy but after kidnapping a number of powerful seers he comes to realise that killing him would not help. They all said the same thing the old prophecy was null and void “You both have died at each other’s hands at least one, the old prophecy only works if neither had died. He is still marked as your equal and if you kill him now it will only cause you pain and suffering as if you are losing a piece of your soul.” The one Seer told him, it then dawned on him that Harry could have a piece of his soul like Nagini Harry Potter is his Horcrux. 

The next part confused him all the seers tell him Potter had died …when did that happen?…he tried to think all the times he had came face to face with the boy and the only time he could recall the boy even passing out was in his first year after he forced him out of Quirrell then in the Potter’s 5th year when he tried to get into his head at the Ministry the boy had passed out then to. Those are the only times he could think off that he might have died, it as bugging him so he decides to speak to Snape …the man is always watching Potter he should know if the brat had died…he thought to himself as he called for him through the dark mark. 

Severus stepped out of the fireplace dressed to impress and the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow as he looked the man up and down “Did interrupt something, Severus?” He asked he looked at the way the man’s hair was tied back into a ponytail…different…he thinks and he was wearing a black waistcoat that was lined with dark green and purple stones he looked very much like pure blood.   
“Just my wedding.” The man said dully, Voldemort was taken aback by this he never thought in a million years that his potion master would ever marry…especially as I killed Potter’s mother…he thinks to himself.   
“Your wedding?” He asked Snap nodded as he fixed the cuffs on his wrist as he looked at his Lord. “To whom?”   
“You won’t like it.” He tells him, Voldemort is sure he won’t like it, the one good thing about Severus was he didn’t have anyone to take his attention away from the job at hand.  
“Severus if you don’t tell me who your little wife is I will ruin her day by killing you.” He snarled, Snape stilled before sighing   
“Harry.” He whispered, there was a moment of silence as both men looked at each other.  
“Harry as in Harry Potter the brat who is the thorn in my side is your bride to be?”   
“We married an hour ago; I was at my wedding reception.” He says, he really thinks he is going to die for this but he doesn’t care as long Harry is safe. 

Voldemort was quiet as he kept looking at the potion master up and down as if he as wondering if he should kill him or ask him more questions...I need answers first…he thinks to himself “We will get back to that in a moment, first of all, has your little wife ever died?” He asked Snape, froze he went stiller than he has ever seen him.  
“Yes once, in his 4th year after he comes back from the graveyard, he had passed out. He lost a lot of blood and died while we waited for...”  
“Waited for what?” Voldemort snapped  
“My bite to work, Dumbledore gave me no choice but to bite him turn him when we learnt that his injuries were too severe to fix by magic.” …that makes sense now...he hummed as he looked back at the potion master.   
“So he is a vampire?”  
“Yes.”   
“Well them Severus we have a problem.” The Dark Lord says as he fiddles with the tip of his wand.   
“I say we do my Lord yes.” 

There was a flicker of a smirk dancing across his lips as he walked up to the potion master, he let the tip of his wand rest on Severus’ chin and he spoke “Harry is my Horcrux and the prophecy is no longer important. The moment Potter had died it broke the prophecy, he isn’t on my number one list anymore.” Snape let out a sigh of relief. “However as he is my Horcrux that makes him very important and valuable, I am sure Dumbledore knows all this already otherwise this wedding won’t have happened. He is looking for a means to control you both.”   
“I have thought that was his plan.”   
“I’m sure you have my dear potion master, none the less I am afraid that your wife must be brought here.” Snape's eyes widen as he stared at the man as if he has grown two head.   
“Bring him here!” He looked startled and alarmed in with at the thought of bringing his wife anywhere near the mad man who until recently wanted him dead. “No do you have any idea what the stress will do to him!” He yelled  
“Severus it isn’t up for decision either you bring Harry here or I will... just kill you before you can even think of conceiving... you already knocked him up to haven’t you?”   
“Well...”  
“Bring me my Horcrux child Severus.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Severus returned he found it was late, he sighed knowing that his mate will be pissed but he had no choice but as he walked through his private rooms, as he turned the corner he saw Harry stood there waiting for him, the teen frowned at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. All it did was make the older vampire groan with it make his wife’s bump seem larger. “You were gone for the whole of the party Severus.” He growled…well, shit had hoped he didn’t notices…Snape thought as he looked at his angry little mate. “What does Lord no nose want?” He did understand Harry’s anger he could hardly blame him.   
“You won’t like what I have to say.”He tells the young vampire; Harry sighed and dropped his arms by his side as he looked up at his husband as the dark-haired vampire stood up close to him.   
“W-What did he want?” He whispered as he played with the edge of Severus’ waistcoat, he placed his hands on his mate’s hips.   
“He learned that you are carrying a piece of his soul.”He whispered as he reaches up and brushes away Harry fringe and looked at the scar and let his fingers trace the lightning bolt scar. Harry froze and looked at Snape with wide eyes as the older vampire warped his arms around him and held him close breathing in his scent. 

He knew this will stress him out, and he really didn’t want to stress Harry out in his current state, 8 months pregnant he really didn’t want to take Harry to Voldemort. He sighed as he leaned forward and kissed the top of his head “He has ordered me to take you to him.” Harry frowned as he looked up at him as he bites his bottom lip.   
“And if you don’t?” He asked weakly  
“I had to agree just so I could leave, he threatens to kill me before we could conceive.” He smirked and Harry scuffed and rolled his eye as he looked at him with a slight smile as he rubbed his swollen stomach.   
“Bit late for that, I’m shocked he doesn’t know.”   
“I know especially as Lucius is still getting Draco to watch your every move. He called you his Horcrux child.” He tilted his head and hummed as he walked away from him. 

Severus was worried when he first turned Harry he becomes a reluctant father to a 14-year-old who had the weight of the world on his shoulders. At that point, they both held grudges to each other but having to share living space with each other and a bond. He followed Harry to the bedroom where he watched him sit down at the end of the bed. Severus kneels down in front Harry and took his hands into his hands kissed his knuckles. “You know about the seers that have been going missing?” He asked,  
“I remember reading something about it.” He mumbles,  
“Voldemort has been kidnapping seers…” Harry frowned at him starting to feel a headache bloom behind his eyes.“…and they all told him the same thing that the prophecy is no longer consider a prophecy.”   
“W-What does that mean?” The teen gasped, as he searched his husband’s eyes. “Severus, what does that mean?”  
“When you died it broke the prophecy.” Harry blinked at him as he looked down at their hands.   
“S-So I didn’t need to go to the Ministry; I didn’t need to lose Sirius?” He asked blinking as his eyes filled with tears “Does Dumbledore knows?”  
“I’m sure he does, that man knows everything, it was his idea that I bite you and not remembers he didn’t want Remus to do it.” He cups Harry’s cheek and lets his thumb brush over the teen’s cheek as he wiped away his tears. Harry closed his eyes and pressed his face into the vampire’s hand. “He brought us together to control us and my little fox we need to decide what is best for you.” He smiled as he pressed a kiss to the bump.  
“I don’t trust Dumbledore you know that, but how can I trust Voldemort the man made it his mission to kill me since I was born.” He tells him quietly.  
“I know.” Severus sighed and pressed his forehead onto Harry’s knees and let the young vampire run his fingers through hair.

Harry pulled out the red ribbon out of Snape’s hair taking it out of his ponytail and played with the soft locks of his hair. “If he doesn’t want to kill me what does he want from me?” He asked softly,   
“I have a funny feeling he wants you in his bed.” He felt Harry’s fingers freeze in his hair for a moment and then goes back to playing with the man’s hair.  
“Of course he does, do I have dark wizard nip written cross my forehead you guys either want to kill me or fuck me.” Severus looked up at him his eyes darken as he listens to his mate talk.   
“Becaus of you cute and looked far too innocent and we like to corrupt that,” Harry smirked as he leaned down and kissed his forehead.   
“Consider me corrupted.”


End file.
